Our own Crimes
by XxxBerniexxX
Summary: Rose and Daphne start to feel comfortable with each other, to comfortable if that's possible. As if they fitted together like a puzzle. But they must hold back on their feelings, mustn't let anyone know, and god forbid if the journalists find out! {Not many Daphne x Rose fanfics so, here's mine for you 3}
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="43252a13539516abb07034c53b6d29df"And I began to panic. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c88d85ad1ff8b1d6d18fd32d147fe03"Dress Daphne Klugar? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9f009958adebeb637d02d8a82bc1a560"After my last catwalk... Where has the Nutella gone? Oh god, no. Come on Rose, hold the tears back! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="56ba97e566e2ea147a8250db0834de19"Right, main focus, not to go to prison. This may just be the perfect solution! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b8361a19159b9bd402de2594f665824"No Rose! No crimes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="936760503f8792f3eecb90b7a57dfed2"Anyway, after Lou and Debbie told me what they wanted to do, I didn't actually have the choice to refuse... What's the worse that can happen? Prison ? I'll be going either way... And to be honest, I'm actually looking forward to the thrill... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b93c350494cd25220002751b192ea79c"As soon as I saw Daphne, I thought pink! To show her off her femininity even more and not every one can pull off wearing pink... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7dd830ad93e488b76c2b80dfbbfb0514"I'll be going to the Met Gala. I can't believe it. I can not afford to mess this up. I must show everyone I am capable of doing something ! Debbie and Lou believe in me... Well maybe... Apparently I can't meet with Daphne right now... I'm meeting some other girly. No idea who. I'm to make Daphne jealous. Debbie said it is to insure she will employ me, just so she can be on page 6. And then that my path to hard work but as much fame, begins. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3997b4ce1b0274dd5bbac233a800f622"At the restaurant, I did as instructed, I've never been one to disobey. I tried to have as much physical contact with Penelope, I think her name was, as possible. Actually easier than I thought. And just as planned Daphne's assistant called me on her boss's behalf, telling me Daphne wishes to speak with me. We arranged a meeting and honestly my doughs towards Debbie's plan were starting to float away... As we arrived, I felt my nerves taking control of me. Since I've been in debt, my confidence hasn't been what it was. I haven't had people to boost me, and being single doesn't help... My rings definitely were serving a purpose, I fiddled with them for ages, hoping the nerves would just leave. I could feel them slipping style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As Daphne arrive a wage of even more stress enveloped me. As she said hello, I didn't know weather to bow or simply to stand, one kiss, two kiss, no kiss, hand shake, cuddle. Before I had made my mind up she had already shaken my hand and sat down. I instantly thought she was one of those head strong independent type of women, and I was glad because that was my certainty that she would be able to pull off the pink dress. As I was in my thoughts, I vaguely heard her talking, but my concentration was now set on Debbie and Lou that were not so subtlety staring at us behind the window. My mind completely left the building and started questioning myself about how weird those two eventually came across... Were they doing that to actually calm my nerves or were they being idiots on purpose ? And what exactly is the nature of there relationship at all? Before I could even start on that debate, I got caught off guard by an impatient Daphne who turned round very quickly. After I apologised, she explained that she wanted to hire me. I accepted with delight, we then continued to have lunch. Once we got into chatting, I felt like a butterfly, no harm could come to me. We spoke for the hole afternoon, we made arrangements about when we could see each other to get this dress designed, I told her I already had an idea, and that I'd get her a sketch sent to her as fast as possibly. She laughed a lot, spoke a lot about her I thought, but at least there were no awkward silences. After lunch we headed out, her car was already pulled up, she turned round and thanked me, she gave me quick kiss on my cheek. "I look forward to spending more time with you." I blushed very much, she smiled at me and left. Debbie and Lou came rushing towards me once she had left and I gave them the thumbs up. "Right, let the work begin" Debbie said. I instantly started to panic, ideas were swirling around in my brain. I couldn't wait to get home to put some order into my ideas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b22cd7cb0575c53d3fbec0f14b507831"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"/Hello, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Could you please give me your thoughts? Would be really appreciated. Thank you so much! Don't forget to vote ;)/ /em/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Since Daphne hired me, I've been spending a lot of time at Lou's, so she invited me to take up refuge in one of the rooms, it would be easier for transportation and I could have more fun with them anyway. She left me a spot downstairs also, to work on Daphne's dress. I had already worked out what sort of style I wanted the dress to have. I got a call from Lou about a week before having to meet Daphne for the first time. The newspapers were already busing. I arrived back at Lou's and a hole queue of people, women, were heading in. I had never seen any of these women before... As we went in, a blonde held the door for me with a nervous smile. I smiled nervously back and set eyes on the cozy looking armchair. We chatted about five minutes asking and wondering what we were doing. Then Lou turned the lights out and Debbie started explaining the plan to us. I was trying not to lose control in the coziness of the chair. But when Debbie explained, with all of the details, what we were meant to be doing, my attention was definitely focused on not missing a word of what she was saying. I understood why they were so desperate for me to dress her now. I wasn't complaining though... Daphne was a very pretty woman. And I was proud to say I was dressing her. When Debbie had finished, I couldn't stop myself from being shocked though. I was panicking. I didn't want to let anyone down in anyway, my role was one of the most important, I was to keep Daphne sweet so that the other girls could do their stuff. I looked around, I pinned Nine -Ball, strange look to her but had a beautiful face and body, I honestly think she is wasting what she has... I really wanted to find out who were the rest of the girls.

The following day, I woke to a full house again. I found out that Tammy, who was the lovely blonde, she was also staying with us. I figured out the names of the rest of the girls. I got to work as soon as I had taken a shower. The model of the dress was taking shape, there were a couple of things that I had a problem with and I would also ask for the others girls thoughts. Tammy was as specially helpful. She explained a bit more Daphne's character, she gave me advice for tomorrow as well. I was incredibly nervous. Debbie told me I had a meeting with Cartier the following morning, she said Amita would come with meat my assistant to help convince them to lend me the necklace, and she also said if there were to be any problems, she would be able to handle the situation which calmed me a little. When we arrived, all I could see were diamonds. Loads of different coloured ones, in all types of shapes. Amita went to a desk and told them we were here about the Toussaint. He lead us upstairs and welcomed us to sit on the elegant chaise. Another sir then came out and welcomed us, followed by another three men. The first sir sat down as the three others, younger looking boys, laid three boxes in front of us. All three opened revealing three dazzling necklaces. None of which were the Toussaint. After we informed him we were only interested in the Toussaint, he lead us to some big double doors that opened onto an enormous office, where another man greeted us with a French accent.

After managing to get Cartier to agree to lend me the necklace, we headed home in a taxi. "When did you learn to speak French?" asked Amita. "Oh I lived in France for a while. And in my profession it's rather needed. The fashion industry was born in France." She nodded to say she understood. "I could teach you if you like?". "Really?" Amita said in excitement. "Of course. Text me and we can meet up, or when you come round to Lou's, I should be there.", Amita hugged me. We exchanged number and continued to chat about French men, and I learnt she had a weakness for the French. She also congratulated me on how I controlled the situation with Cartier.

Once back at Lou's we opened the door to find them all waiting for us. We walked in and received a hand of applause. Amita also joined in. "Can I just say, we have a hero already on the team. She spoke perfect French with the head of Cartier and managed to take control. I don't honestly know what you were worried about." Amita said to which they all started applauding again. "Oh stop. What about you, you saved us all with your idea for getting us out of the vault!" Another round of applause began and I continued, "Right, where are the drinks?" Lou laughed and handed me a beer while I sat down I the arm chair. Debbie walked over to me and told me she was really proud and that thanks to me, this plan was off and rockin'. Nine ball had managed to get a clear image of the necklace to the printer. That's when Tammy called us all over to show us the finished product. We all gathered round, everyone wanted to try it on, play with it. But Debbie instructed me to put it on the model, and to not let anyone touch it. We celebrated for the rest of the evening, After tomorrow I was presenting to Daphne the dress I had started. The night before I stood staring at the necklace. I was worried someone would see it was the fake. I was also worried about how tomorrow would go with Daphne. But at the same time a little excited...

_**Right guysss, how are you liking it? I know, not much romance yet but, this next chapter, I promise you the rose of love ( or Daphne's rose in this case) will start blooming. Thank you so much for reading, give me your thoughts and ideas and don't forget to vote! Loveee xxx**_


End file.
